Los sueños de un dragón
by Andrea Price
Summary: Fic Completo. Es la continuación de una historia que no pensaba continuar... pero aqui la tienen... Draco y Ginny al 100... espero sus reviews
1. Default Chapter

Los sueños de un Dragón 

Desde hacía ya varios días que notaban que Malfoy no era el mismo: no comía, casi no dormía, estaba distraído en todas las cosas que hacía y parecía un zombie, su madre se preocupaba mucho por él, además de que no entendía qué era lo que le había sucedido.  Antes de que regresara a casa, Draco le había escrito una lechuza en donde le decía que ansiaba llegar a su casa porque ya no soportaba el colegio.... que quería ir a nadar, cazar animales, ir al trabajo con su padre.... y ahora solo se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo medio existir...

Su padre pensaba y le decía todo el tiempo a su madre, que era que Draco estaba creciendo, y que tal vez se había fijado en una chica... 

- Tal vez Pansy Parkinson, la chica que llevó al baile hace ya dos años...

- ¡Una chica!, espero que sea de buena familia de brujos Lucius

Y es que el pequeño Malfoy tenía una buena razón, algo extraño le había sucedido en el tren de regreso a casa, un accidente con alguien con quien no debía.

Él y sus odiosos esclavos Crabbe y Goyle venían tranquilamente criticando a Potter y compañía, como siempre solían hacerlo.  En eso momento, entró la señora del carrito de los dulces y ellos optaron por tomar un poco de jugo de calabaza, la especialidad de la casa.   Sin embargo, entre empujones y saltos estrepitosos del tren, la jarra de jugo se vació por completo en la ropa de Draco, según sus amigos, accidentalmente.   Él, molesto con sus "amigos", salió del compartimiento con dirección a los baños, a limpiarse un poco de lo que aquellos dos inútiles le habían hecho a su túnica, sin embargo, al dar una vuelta, se encontró de frente con una chica que venía corriendo y llorando.  El choque de los dos hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Draco sobre la chica, y entonces pudo ver que sus ojos castaños a parte de ser hermosos, derramaban algunas lágrimas.

- Lo... sien...to... Malfoy

- ¡Haber si tienes más cuidado, estúpida!

- De verdad, discúlpame

- Si, claro...

Draco miró a la chica quien estaba un poco apenada por el accidente, entonces fue cuando notó lo hermoso que se veía el color rojo en sus mejillas, y lo triste que estaba su mirada.  Draco no pudo aguantarse las ganas e intentó robarle un beso, mientras aprovechaba la situación de estar sobre ella, pero ella se movió y Draco cayó rodando por el suelo.   La chica se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar, tan rápido como había llegado.

Malfoy se pudo de pie y dirigió la mirada hacia el pasillo por donde ella se había ido.   Movido por un extraño sentimiento de culpa por haber intentado hacer algo con-quien-no-debía, Draco la siguió para pedirle una disculpa. Algo realmente extraño en un Malfoy, pero que realmente quería hacerlo, ella no tenía la culpa de su mal humor....

En el siguiente vagón Draco se encontró con otro compañero de Slytherin y del equipo de quidditch Adrian Pucey

- ¿Buscabas algo Malfoy?

- Nada que te interese...

- Vaya, qué carácter señor...

- No  es solo que....

En esos momentos, la chica pasó nuevamente entre ellos, con dirección al vagón del que provenía, tal vez iba a regresar a su compartimiento... Draco no pudo evitar verla y que sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaran un poco.

- Ah!, es muy linda ¿no Malfoy? 

- Yo que se....

- Ah!, vamos Malfoy, es una chica muy linda y muy inteligente también, según se, es la mejor se su clase, lástima que sea una Gryffinfor, si no, te apuesto a que la conquisto, aunque no me mira, supongo que para un tipo como tú sería más fácil conquistarla

- ¿Conquistarla?, no suena tan mal...

- ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿ella te gusta?

- ¡No digas  estupideces!, claro que no me gusta, es solo que con eso podría hacer enojar a mucha gente... – y una sonrisa malévola se le dibujó en el rostro a Draco

- Te refieres a....

- Exactamente  

- Pues si lo haces, sería una hazaña Malfoy, serías un héroe para todos los de Slytherin, porque yo se de muchos que han intentado salir con ella y ella no les hace caso.

- Así que también es difícil... bueno Adrian, nos vemos, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Si, Adios Draco

Malfoy salió del compartimiento, con rumbo a donde se encontraba la chica y pensaba que en lo magnífico que sería ser el héroe de los de Slytherin, hasta ahora, siempre el crédito de cualquier cosa ocurrida en el colegio lo tenía Harry Potter, él quería ser héroe solo una vez... ¡y ella era la oportunidad perfecta también para vengarse!, así que con ese pensamiento, se dirigió como desesperado a buscarla.   En todos los compartimientos del tren, entraba y salía tratando de dar con ella y en el compartimiento de Potter tampoco se encontraba, pero había encontrado la razón de por qué se había ido corriendo y llorando.   Luego de buscarla por todo el tren, Draco estuvo de frente al compartimiento donde dormía el conductor del tren, así que por el momento, ese lugar estaba desocupado.   Draco entró, pero no vio a nadie y cuando estaba a punto de salir, escuchó un pequeño llanto que provenía de algún lado del compartimiento.   Malfoy comenzó a buscar, hasta que la encontró, debajo de uno de los sillones, con la rodillas abrazadas y llorando amarga y profundamente, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que él al estaba observando.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?, ¡Te vas a enfermar!

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?!

- Buscándote

- ¿Buscándome? – dijo sorprendida la chica

- A...mmm...bueno..., si buscándote, pensé que necesitarías ayuda – señaló finalmente Draco creyendo que lo mejor sería decirle casi toda la verdad

- ¡ Nadie puede ayudarme!

- Primero sal de ahí, y luego hablamos de la ayuda.

Draco le tendió  la mano y la chica le tendió la suya.  Draco pudo sentir lo suave de su blanca piel y lo fría que estaba, entonces, se quitó la capa que traía y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

- Gra...cias, Malfoy

- Solo no lo menciones...

- Entiendo.

- Entré al compartimiento de Potter cuando te estaba buscando y, bueno, vi tu problema

- Oh!, supongo que ya todo el colegio lo sabe...

- No lo creo, a Cho no le conviene

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya salió de la escuela y además quiere entrar al ministerio

- Yo creo que la ayudará, ser la novia de Harry... – y la chica comenzó a llorar de nuevo tapándose la cara con la manos.   Draco le levantó el rostro y no pudo soportar verla llorando una vez más...

- Tranquilízate Ginny por favor, Potter no me merece que sigas llorando por él.

- ¡No puedo evitarlo Draco! Yo...bueno...

- Si, ya lo sé, ya se que te mueres por él, no tienes que recordármelo

- ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo Draco?, ¿Por qué me ayudas?, ¿Qué no se supone que odias a todos los Weasley? 

- Si quieres que me vaya...

- ¡No!, por favor, espera... – Ginny se quedó pensando por un momento lo que había dicho – no quiero que te vayas.

Ginny y Draco se miraron por un momento, había muchas dudas que tenían que resolver, sobre todo para ambos.  Draco no sabía por qué estaba ahí con ella, aunque no podía negar que su compañía le agradaba demasiado; su compañía y Ginny por completo.   Y por su parte Ginny no quería estar sola, no sabía por qué Draco estaba con ella, pero sabía que necesitaba la compañía de alguien, y Draco Malfoy era el único que estaba a su lado. 

Ginny lanzó un hechizo limpiador sobre la ropa de Draco y la mancha de jugo de calabaza se quitó de inmediato.  Luego conversaron el resto del viaje.   Justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la estación de King Cross, Ginny y Draco reían como si fueran amigos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.   La compañía  de Ginny le modificaba el humor a Draco y la chica no podía creer que un Malfoy fuera tan encantador.   Cuando se percataron que estaban por llegar a la estación sabían perfectamente que tenían que regresar cada uno a su realidad; Ginny a seguir sufriendo con el recién anunciado noviazgo entre Harry y Cho y Draco a seguir molestando a todos los que se le opusieran en su camino.

- Es una lástima que ya vayamos a llegar a la estación, ¿no Weasley?

- ¿Una lástima?, ¿A qué te refieres Draco?

- Bueno, tengo que reconocer que pasar tiempo contigo no es tan malo como imaginaba.

- Lo mismo digo

- Bueno, creo que tendremos que seguir comportándonos como siempre.

- ¿Por qué Draco?, ¿No podemos seguir siendo amigos?

- No lo creo, imagina que dirían nuestras familias

- Como digas... entonces, adiós 

Ginny se levantó del asiento del compartimiento y se dirigió a la puerta, lista para salir de ese sueño.

- Ginny, espera por favor

- ¿Dime Draco?

Draco se había levantado también y estaba atrás de ella.  Cuando Ginny giró para ver qué era lo que Draco quería, se encontró con el chico de frente y volvió a chocar con él.   Draco sujetó a Ginny entre sus brazos y sin poder resistirlo un momento más, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, solo un roce, solo un toque... pero suficiente para que Ginny quedara confundida y saliera corriendo del compartimiento, dejando a Draco solo con una sonrisa, muy diferente a la de burla, en los labios, de hecho, podría decirse que estaba feliz.

Minutos después, Draco salió del compartimiento del conductor del tren y se dirigió al suyo, en donde sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle le dijeron que habían estado desesperados buscándolo por todo el tren.   Draco solo les dijo que había estado por ahí y no mencionó nada que tuviera que ver con Ginny, a pesar de que era su gran oportunidad de hacerse famoso con los de Slytherin.

El tren diminuyó su velocidad y llegó hasta la estación 9 ¾ en donde ya estaban los padres de todos los pequeños magos esperando por ellos.   Cuando bajo, pudo ver a la "marea roja" saludando a sus padres y buscó con la mirada a la más pequeña del clan.   Ginny estaba entre los brazos de su padre con la mirada perdida y cuando Draco siguió la mirada de la chica, vio a Potter que estaba con los padres de Cho, ayudándola a cargar su baúl, mientras los Weasley se hacían cargo del suyo.

Draco no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho al ver el rostro de Ginny y darse cuenta de que aquel atrevimiento que había tenido con ella minutos antes en el tren, para la chica no significó nada, desgraciadamente, para él si.    Y sobre todo, juró vengarse de todo el dolor que Potter le hacía sentir a la pequeña y dulce Ginny Weasley... Su  Ginny

La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y juntos partieron de la estación de tren, sin que Draco se diera cuenta de que dos hermosos ojos color castaño lo observaban esperando una mirada de respuesta.

Ginny y su familia también salieron de la estación de tren y la chica iba sumamente consternada por dos cosas: la primera, el hecho de que Harry se había ido, por primera vez en 6 años, con otra familia de magos, la familia Chang que lo habían invitado a comer a su casa.   La segunda, el beso que Draco le había dado y sobre todo, que el chico se había ido sin siquiera decirle adiós con la mirada.   Después de mucho pensar en la situación en el tren con Draco y su actitud en la estación, Ginny se convenció de que solo había sido un juego, que ese beso nada había significado en su vida y por lo tanto, lo olvidó y lo dejó solo como el recuerdo de la única vez que Malfoy había sido amable con ella.    Para su desgracia, Ginny sabía que le hubiera gustado que las cosas no salieran así, después de todo, Draco se había comportado tan bien con ella, a tal grado que si él le hubiera dirigido tan solo una mirada en la estación, ella hubiera sido capas de olvidar a Harry por Draco

Para Draco, el camino a casa no pudo ser más tormentoso.   De su mente no quitaba el recuerdo de Ginny, de la mirada perdida que tenía cuando Potter estaba con Cho, de la forma en la que lo había mirado a él, de su  dulce voz, de su cálida y suave piel, de lo hermosa que se veía cuando se le sonrojaban las mejillas, de la linda sonrisa que tenía, de su cautivante mirada pero lo que definitivamente no podía olvidar era ese beso fugaz que le había dado, el roce de sus labios, del latir acelerado de su corazón, de su cuerpo frágil que sostuvo unos instantes mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos... El chico sabía que no tenía remedio, que sin quererlo, se había enganchado de  ella en el tren, que estaba enamorado de Ginny Weasley y que jamás iba a poder decírselo a nadie.

Los días pasaron y mientras el verano transcurría, Draco no alejaba de si el recuerdo de Ginny.  Muchas veces había intentado escribirle una carta y enviarle una lechuza, pero ¿cómo asegurar que no iba a ser interceptada en el camino?, ¿cómo saber que si Ginny se burlaría de él cuando le confesara sus sentimientos?, ¿y si ella lo publicaba en todo Gryffindor y él era tomado como un idiota?... Tantas dudas jamás le permitieron enviar esa carta.

Por su parte, Ginny no estaba en un lecho de rosas.   Por un lado, la presión familiar, específicamente de los gemelos y Ron quienes la obligaban a olvidarse de Harry ahora que el chico ya andaba con Cho; los deberes escolares; la idea de enviarle una carta a Draco.... A Draco, ese pequeño rufián que toda su vida la había torturado y que solo la humillaba, había pasado a ser parte de sus prioridades, sin embargo, no iba a enviarle nada porque la actitud que él había demostrado en la estación, solo le indicaba una cosa: que aquel beso que ella tanto había disfrutado, no había significado nada para él.

El verano terminó y la "marea roja" junto con Harry y Hermione llegaron a la estación 9 ¾ para abordar el tren rumbo a Hogwarts y su nuevo curso.    Ginny buscaba por todos lados el rostro pálido de Draco, pero  no le encontró, sin saber que unos ojos azules, también la buscaban por toda la estación

Draco estaba sentado en su compartimiento con sus "guardaespaldas" que reían y platicaban todas las maldades que habían hecho en el verano.   Draco solo esperaba ver por la ventana a la familia Weasley, especialmente a Ginny.   Cuando la observó subir al tren, el corazón le dio un vuelco e inmediatamente se alistó para salir a su encuentro.

Ginny acomodó su equipaje en el compartimiento de Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero en cuanto el tren avanzó, se dispuso a salir, a buscar a cierto rubio...   Draco salió también de su compartimiento y en el camino se encontró a Pansy, otra chica de Slytherin, que se quedó con él y no lo dejó en paz.  Cuando Ginny se encontró en los pasillos con la pareja, solo confirmó lo que había estado pensando todo el verano, que todo había sido un juego.   Draco no pudo decir nada y trató de gritarle con la mirada que no se fuera, pero los insultos de Pansy alejaron a Ginny del lugar.   Draco corrió a la chica y se encerró en su compartimiento, sabía perfectamente que ya no tenía nada que hacer con Ginny, quien estaba en el suyo esperando que Draco fuera a molestarlos, así sabía que por lo menos tendría un poco de interés en ella.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, ambos se convencieron de olvidarse mutuamente, pero fue más fácil para Ginny que para Draco, porque el Slytherin la espiaba cada vez que podía, llorando con ella cada vez que la chica sufría y siendo feliz, cuando ella lo era.      En cierta ocasión, le tomó una fotografía mientras Ginny estaba estudiando en la biblioteca.   

Malfoy odiaba cada vez más a Potter, porque sabía que por su culpa, Ginny lloraba todas las noches, sin embargo, ya no tenía el valor de acercarse a ella después de lo del tren.

Las noches de Draco tampoco eran muy tranquilas, desde que le había dado aquel beso fugaz, cada noche tenía el mismo sueño: Ginny y él juntos, siendo muy felices.   Sin embargo, sabía que eso jamás sería verdad.

Draco siguió sufriendo por Ginny y Ginny por Harry, que al parecer era el único feliz en cuestiones de amor.

MORALEJA:   "quien quiere lo hace"

Si de verdad quieres estar con alguien, tienes que luchar por esa persona, porque si te dejas derrotar por el orgullo y los pensamientos de conformismo, jamás podrás estar con quien tu quieras, siempre habrá malos entendidos y nuca sabrás que hubiera pasado si hubieras luchado por lo que quieres, aunque fuera solo un poco 


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos de nuevo.... 

Bueno, aquí esta la tan solicitada por todo ustedes, continuación de una historia que la principio no tenía continuación, pero que ahora creo que la tendrá, por lo menos por otros dos capítulos....   este capítulo es un Songfic, porque si he de serles sincera, no tenía ni idea de cómo continuarla, pero ya después de esto, ya se como va a terminar... espero que les guste y ojalá me sigan mandando reviews

Muchas gracias a Riona, Virginia Malfoy, Klaudia-de-Malfoy y a Hamish-RR y a todos aquellos que  la leyeron también

**** **** **_Capítulo   2_** **** **_Ojalá_** Silvio Rodríguez **_Ojalá que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan..._**

**_para que no las puedas convertir en cristal..._**

**_Ojalá que la lluvia deje de ser el milagro que baja por tu cuerpo..._**

**_Ojalá que la luna pueda salir sin ti..._**

**_Ojalá que la tierra no te bese los pasos..._******

Una lluvia torrencial caía sobre la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.   Se escuchaban a las gruesas gotas caer con furia sobre la tierra, las puertas y  las ventanas del castillo; los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo haciendo temblar las paredes del colegio... Nadie estando cuerdo se atrevería a enfrentarse a la naturaleza y su furia... Nadie sería tan valiente para pararse bajo esa lluvia desafiando a la voluntad de la noche... nadie .... excepto....

La frágil figura de una chica en pijama corría por los pasillos.   El cabello suelto volaba a la velocidad de su loca carrera y no le importaba tropezar con escalones, tapetes o paredes, nada ni nadie le estorbaría para llegar a su cometido... De pronto, se detuvo frente a la puerta que la llevaba hacia los terrenos del castillo.   Caminó lentamente, pero con determinación en la mirada y abrió el gran portón.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad, sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente para que ella desistiera.   Caminó hacia fuera y la lluvia la golpeó con la misma intensidad que a una roca.   Ella no se inmutó y secando sus lágrimas que ahora se confundían con el llanto del cielo, siguió su camino, con los pies descalzos y temblando de frío hacia el lago, que ahora se encontraba embravecido...

Se quedó ahí, de pie, observando al agua agitarse con el viento y simplemente, ella no pudo más... no lo soportó más... las piernas le temblaron obligándola a caer al suelo, llorando amarga y desconsoladamente... sin saber, que alguien bajo la lluvia, a pocos metros de ella, sufría con su padecer....

El chico la observaba escondido tras de un árbol, sin poder moverse, sin saber que hacer...

Venía de la cocina en donde los elfos le habían dado un vaso con agua para ver si así lograban conciliar el sueño, mismo que lo había abandonado desde hacía ya meses tras...   Cuando escuchó que alguien corría por los pasillos, fue vencido por la curiosidad y se asomó buscando a quien corría.   El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la vio pasar corriendo... no podía ser....

Se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, pero reaccionó y fue tras de ella sin dejar que la chica lo notase.   Salió del castillo y camino a unos pasos atrás... cuando la chica se detuvo frente al lago, él se dirigió al árbol más cercano para poder vigilarla y cuidar que nada malo fuera a pasarle...

Y ahora estaba ahí, viendo como ella sufría desconsolada por quien jamás la amaría, sin saber, sin imaginar siquiera que él podía renunciar a todo solo por que ella dejara de sufrir por un idiota....

**_Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,_**

**_la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta_**

**_Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto_**

**_una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve_**

**_Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte_**

**_para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre..._**

**_en todos los segundos...  en todas las visiones..._**

**_Ojalá que no pueda, tocarte ni en canciones..._**

****

No podía soportar verla así ni un momento más, ni un segundo más y aunque de sobre  manera sabía que podía ser rechazado por la chica, prefirió arriesgarse e ir a hablar con ella a seguir contemplando como se consumía por el llanto y el dolor

Tomo aire, se quitó el cabello que le caía sobre la cara y caminó hasta donde ella seguía en el piso, con la vida destrozada y con ganas de morir.   Se  detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ella, con la indecisión de seguir adelante o largarse de ahí corriendo, pero el amor lo puede todo y su amor por ella le dio el valor necesario para acercarse lo suficiente...

- Ginny.... – susurró – te encuentras ....

La chica se sorprendió al ver que alguien le hablaba, se suponía que estaba sola con su dolor...

- Draco ... yo – respondió Ginny en apenas un hilo de voz

- Te vi salir del castillo – continuo el joven Slytherin de cabello rubio y ojos azules que la miraban profundamente – y me preocupe por ti ... digo... está lloviendo muy fuerte... y bueno, yo no podía dejarte sola...

Ginny  levantó la mirada hacia Draco que en esos momentos se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella, observándola con gesto preocupado.   Jamás lo había visto así, los el cabello en la cara, en pijama y todo mojado.   

- Gracias Draco... – Ginny le sonrió a Draco con un dejo de tristeza pero aún así, el joven sintió electricidad recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo – gracias por preocuparte por mi...

- Creo que es nuestro destino.. yo siempre estaré para cuidarte Ginny, jamás dejaré que nadie te haga daño...

- Draco... yo 

La chica comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se arrojó a los brazos de Draco.  Se refugió en él, en su fortaleza, en su calidez, algo que ella realmente necesitaba en esos momentos, mientras que Draco, simplemente la abrazó tan fuerte.. como si con eso todo el dolor del mundo se desapareciera... como si con ese abrazo la pudiera proteger de todo lo que pasara y ciertamente, en esos momentos, Draco Malfoy hubiera podido dar hasta la vida por Ginny

- Ginny – le dijo Draco interrumpiendo aquel mágico momento – será mejor que regresemos al castillo

- No, no quiero regresar a mi casa

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos a un lugar que no esté mojado, te puedes enfermar...

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y Draco la tomó entre sus brazos, para llevarla cargando hasta una entrada secreta que llevaba directo a las mazmorras, rumbo a los terrenos de los Slytherin.   Ginny no podía creer que Draco Malfoy fuera quien estuviera con ella, era un hombre totalmente diferente a lo que todos podían imaginar...

Después de caminar en silencio por los obscuros y fríos pasillos de las mazmorras, Draco entró a una habitación con Ginny en brazos, quien temblaba de frío.     La habitación era muy parecida a una sala común: sillones, mesas de trabajo, libros, una chimenea... y el escudo de Slytherin arriba de la chimenea. Draco dejó a la chica sobre un sillón y luego se dirigió ala chimenea.  Ginny observó con cuidado la habitación y luego miró aterrorizada a Draco que estaba prendiendo con magia el fuego de la chimenea para calentar el lugar.   Draco notó la mirada de Ginny e imaginando lo que ella estaba pensando en esos momentos, solo se sonrió un poco.

- No Ginny, no es la sala común de mi casa – dijo Draco tranquilo, mientras tomaba un juego de té y servía un par – es una sala especial para aquellos que quieres estudiar sin ruido y ser molestados para los exámenes 

- Ah!, vaya, por un momento creí...

- Que era mi sala común... si se parecen un poco – el joven le dio una tasa de té – pero esta es más confortable... espero que estés bien

- ¿Cómo no estarlo Draco? – sonrió un poco la chica – siempre apareces cuando más te necesito... en el tren por ejemplo....

Ambos se miraron y Ginny bajo la vista, le dolía recordar lo que había pasado en el tren de regreso a Hogwarts al inicio de ese curso, cuando había visto a Draco con Pansy.   Draco notó ese pequeño problema y se dio cuanta de que si no lo solucionaba en ese momento, nunca lo haría...

- Sobre lo del tren Ginny – comenzó el chico

- No tienes que explicarme nada Draco

- Pero tengo que hacerlo, las cosas no son como tu crees... ella no es nada mío... al contrario, solo es una molestia.

- Ah!! Vaya...

- Ginny, se que no debería de preguntarte esto, pero ¿qué hacías allá afuera?  

- Bueno.. yo... – los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente  y dejando escapar algunas comentó – pensaba.. que la vida de todos sería más fácil si yo dejara de existir así que...

- No pensabas....

- Si, lo iba a hacer, estaba decidida a hacerlo Draco, pero cuando llegue al lago, las piernas no me respondieron y solo comencé a llorar

- Pero... ¿qué te hizo pensar que nuestra vida sería más fácil si no estuvieras?, al contrario...

- Pero es que él...

- Ah, ya entiendo, sufriendo por Potter de nuevo... – dijo Draco con un poco de tristeza

- Si, Harry es mi gran dolor...

- Deberías de tratar de olvidarlo, ese chico no es para ti.  Si quieres yo te ayudo....

Ginny miró extrañada al chico del que jamás imaginó escuchar esas palabras y solo le sonrió.  Draco también le sonrió a la chica y se sentó junto a ella.   Ginny se recorrió un poco y se recostó sobre las piernas de Malfoy y cayó en un profundo y pesado sueño.   Draco la miraba enternecido, sin poder recordar cuando se había sentido tan feliz...

- Tal vez no ahora Ginny, pero te juro que más adelante, dejarás de sufrir por Potter y te darás cuenta de lo mucho que te amo...

Trajo una manta que estaba en el otro sillón con el hechizo "_Actio_" para cubrir a la chica y cerró la puerta con otro hechizo para que nadie los molestara.  Después de todo, aunque a la mañana siguiente todos se iban a Hogsmeade, las precauciones no podían faltar.   Y se quedó ahí sentado, contemplando a la chica de la que estaba profundamente enamorado, acariciándole el cabello y pensando en lo hermoso que sería una vida junto a ella

**_Ojalá que la aurora no te de gritos que caigan en mi espalda_**

**_Ojalá que a tu nombre se le olvide esa voz_**

**_Ojalá las paredes no detengan tu ruido de camino cansado_**

**_Ojalá el deseo se vaya tras de ti_**

**_a tu viejo gobierno de difuntos y flores..._**

El ruido de gente caminando despertó a Ginny, que seguía acostada en el sillón de la sala da estudio de Slytherin.  Draco estaba dormido y tenía su mano en el cabello de la pelirroja.   Ella le quitó la mano con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y se sentó, sin embargo, el Slytherin sintió ala chica levantarse y se despertó también

- ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó Ginny – me refiero a que si estuviste cómodo

- Dormí como nunca Ginny – sonrió Draco y Ginny se sonrojó un poco – hace mucho que no dormía

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé – mintió el Slytherin – solo no podía dormir...

- Creo que tengo que irme Draco.... mi hermano ha de estar buscándome

- Entiendo, será mejor que vayas... pero no por la entrada principal, ven aquí hay otra forma

Draco llevó a la chica hacia un estante de libros.    Movió uno con pasta roja y el estante se hizo a un lado. 

- Este pasadillo te lleva a la sala común de Gryffindor, atrás de un estanque que está a un lado de la chimenea.   Ve con cuidado 

- Gracias por todo Draco... no se que hubiera hecho sin ti

- Ginny, antes de que te vayas, debes de prometerme algo

- ¿Prometerte algo , que?

- Que cada vez que tengas problemas vendrás a esta sala por este pasillo a verme, ya no quiero que salgas de noche...

- De acuerdo Draco, así lo haré.

La chica de Gryffindor caminó hacia el pasillo y se metió en él.  Draco se dio la vuelta y empezaba a avanzar hacia el sillón donde había pasado la noche, cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.  Ginny venía corriendo desde el pasillo y se lanzó sobre el Slytherin dándole un gran y fuerte abrazo.   Draco se había quedado inmóvil por unos segundos, pero cuando reaccionó también la abrazó muy fuerte.   Ginny levantó la mirada y le sonrió de esa única forma en la que hacía que Draco perdiera la razón.   Draco le tocó el rostro con la mano derecha y son uno de sus dedos le rozó los labios y luego acercó el rostro poco a poco hasta donde estaba el de Ginny, que tampoco oponía resistencia alguna y sus labios de tocaron poco a poco y con miedo, para después convertirse ese toque en un tierno beso lleno de amor y agradecimiento.   Ginny fue quien se separó primero de él, pero Draco insistía y le robaba uno y otro y otro beso más, hasta que la joven Gryffindor le dijo que ya era necesario irse.   Ginny se fue por el pasillo de nuevo y dejó a Draco siendo el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se suponía que todos regresaban a clases, el Slytherin entró al Gran Comedor con la esperanza de ver ala pelirroja que tanto amaba y a la que había estado esperando toda la noche sin que ella llegara.   Ginny no se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor, y tampoco estaban Ron; Hermione y Harry.    Draco sintió celos solo e imaginar que Ginny estuviera con Potter, pero la voz de Pansy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Hola Draco

- Que quieres Parkinson – respondió despectivamente Draco

- Nada, solo saludarte y darte una noticia que te va a encantar... es sobre la gente que tanto odias... los Weasley

- ¿Qué sucede con ellos? – preguntó Draco tratando de no demostrar su preocupación, tal vez algo le había pasado a Ginny

- Bueno, pues desde ayer en la tarde la estúpida de Ginny está en la enfermería con temperatura, dicen que no la pueden controlar y que probablemente...

Pansy no pudo terminar porque Draco se levantó corriendo y salió con dirección a la enfermería.   En el camino se topó con el trío maravilla, Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero no había tiempo de insultarlos, Ginny estaba primero.  Llegó cansado de tanto correr a la enfermería en donde Madame Pomfrey le dio permiso de entrar a verla, pero solo por unos minutos...

Draco entró a la habitación y la vió en la cama.  Se acercó a ella y notó que en su rostro corrían gruesas gotas de sudor a causa de la temperatura.   Se sentó en una silla que tenía cerca y le tomó la mano.

- Ginny... ¿te sientes bien?

La chica abrió un poco los ojos y vio al joven Slytherin que siempre se aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba... y le sonrió.

- Estoy bien ahora que ya estas aquí Draco

**_Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,_**

**_la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta_**

**_Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto_**

**_una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve_**

**_Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte_**

**_para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre..._**

**_en todos los segundos...  en todas las visiones..._**

**_Ojalá que no pueda, tocarte ni en canciones..._**


	3. Capítulo 3 Preguntas del Corazón

Hola de nuevo a todos!!!

     Me da gusto saludarlos de nuevo y aunque ya se que me he tardado mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo, aquí está espero que les guste y sigan  dejando reviews y bueno, me voy a dar el placer de contestar los que me han dejado.   Muchas gracias anticipadas a quienes leen esta historia y dejan reviews y a quienes la leen y no los dejan.

Riona: Bueno, espero seguir teniendo imaginación para rato, porque la vdd es que me está costando algo de trabajo escribir este fic... pero haré lo posible

Virginia Malfoy : a mi también me gusta la pareja y me gusta imaginarme a Draco más humano, y sobre todo, me gusta imaginármelo cuando ve a Ginny con esos hermosos ojos grises  ^.^

TomoyoDaidouji :  A mi me gusta mucho esa canción y se me hizo la apropiada para escribir el cap. 2

Kaludia-de-Malfoy:  Bueno, aquí tienes otro capítulo de esta loca historia, espero que te siga gustando.

     Ahora si, los dejo con el capítulo 3.  Gracias de nuevo 

**Capítulo 3.  Preguntas del corazón.**

El Slytherin miraba muy preocupado o la pelirroja, que solo sonreía.   Draco le tomó el cabello y lo acarició.  Luego le tomó la mano y le dio un pequeño beso, haciendo que la Gryffindor se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba por la enfermedad.

- Vienes muy agitado Draco – dijo Ginny en apenas un hilo de voz - ¿qué te sucedió?

- Un idiota de mi casa me dijo que estabas en la enfermería y salí corriendo del Gran Comedor para venir a verte, ¿te sientes muy mal?

- Ah!! No es nada, solo que mi hermano exagera un poco

- ¿Estás cómoda?, ¿necesitas algo?, pídeme lo que quieras...

- Solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado Draco, con eso me pondré bien

Los dos jóvenes se sonrieron y empezaron a charlar de cosas sin sentido.   Mientras tanto, en un pasillo cercano a la enfermería, Harry Potter estaba sentado recargado en una pared, aparentemente pensando en algo, o alguien.   La actitud que había tenido Draco con ellos hacía unos minutos no le gustaba nada, les había dicho a sus amigos que tenía que irse a recoger unas cosas, pero la verdad era que se había regresado para poder seguir a Malfoy, era muy raro que no les hubiera insultado.   Después de dejar a Hermione y a Ron, Harry se regresó corriendo por el mismo camino que Malfoy y alcanzó a verlo entrar a la enfermería.   Llevaba ya unos 20 minutos dentro y no salía.  ¿qué tenía que estar haciendo Malfoy con Ginny?, porque la menor de los Weasley era la única enferma ahí dentro.   Esa pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza, sin poder responderla aún.

- ¿Y si Ginny está en problemas? – pensó Harry – probablemente ese.... Malfoy debe de estarse aprovechando de que  está enferma para poder atormentarla con alguna de sus estupideces.. creo que mejor voy a ver...

Harry se levantó del suelo y caminó a la puerta de la enfermería, en donde estuvo de pie unos 15 minutos más sin atreverse a decidir si entraba  o no a la enfermería.   Para fortuna del ojiverde  Madame Pomfrey iba saliendo en esos momentos de la enfermería y le permitió a Harry pasar a ver a Ginny también.

Harry esperó a que Madame Pomfrey estuviera lejos de  la enfermería para poder entrar con mucho cuidado y precaución.  Quería encontrar a Draco amenazando a la pobre de Ginny para así acusarlo con la profesora McGonagall, sin embargo, lo que Harry vió cuando entró a la enfermería no fue precisamente lo que estaba esperando.

Draco estaba sentado en la cama de Ginny y le sonreía mientras le tomaba una mano y le acariciaba el rostro con la otra.   La pelirroja sonreía también, a pesar de que había estado realmente muy enferma ayer por la tarde.

- ¡Draco que haces aquí!

El grito de Harry hizo que Draco y Ginny miraran con dirección a la puerta de la enfermería, pero no fue suficiente para que Draco le soltara la mano a la menor de los Weasley

- La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí Potter – sonrió sarcásticamente Draco – que yo sepa, nadie te invitó

- Ginny es mi amiga y estaba preocupado por ella, por eso la vine a ver

- Pues ya viste que está en las mejores de la compañías, ya te puedes largar de aquí....

- Ginny ¿estás bien? ¿te está molestando? – preguntó Harry haciendo caso omiso al comentario anterior de Draco

- No podría estar mejor Harry

- ¿ Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?, Ginny estás con Draco...

- Ya escuchaste a la dama Potter, ella está bien, así que ya te puedes largar

- Yo me voy Malfoy, solo si Ginny me lo pide – dijo Harry y miró a Ginny esperando la respuesta ante este comentario.

- Harry, ¿podrías dejarnos por favor?

- Escuchaste a Gin,  Potter, ya te puedes ir

- ¿Ginny estas segura de lo que me estas pidiendo?

- Si Harry, yo estaré bien con Draco

- Pero Ginny él es....

- Señor Malfoy, señor Potter, ¿podrían dejar descansar a la señorita Weasley?      

Harry iba a continuar debatiendo con Ginny es hecho de que él se iba y Malfoy no, pero en esos momentos Madame Pomfrey era la que les pedía a los dos que abandonaran el lugar.  Draco asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, le dio un beso en la frente a Ginny y después de dirigirle una breve y sincera sonrisa, se levantó con rumbo a la puerta de la enfermería y pasó junto a Harry sin siquiera mirarlo.  Harry miraba muy confundido a  Ginny y luego salió rápidamente tras de Draco.

- ¡Espera un momento Malfoy! – dijo Harry al Slytherin tomándolo del hombro y obligándolo a voltear – no se que pretendas con ese comportamiento con Ginny...

- Lo que pretenda o no es asunto de Ginny y mío, tu no te metas en esto Potter

- No te le vuelvas a acercar a Ginny o...

- ¿O que Potter? ¿me vas a pegar?, vamos, por Merlín, debes estar loco.   Yo me voy a cercar a Ginny cuando yo quiera y mientras ella me quiera a su lado, no tengo por que hacerte caso

- Escúchame bien Malfoy, donde te vea a un centímetro de Ginny yo...

- Harry, cariño ¿dónde has estado?, te estuve esperando para el desayuno... ah!! así que aquí andas... hola Draco

- Hola Parvati – Draco sonreía triunfante

En mejor momento no había podido llegar Parvati, la actual novia de Harry a llevárselo lejos de la enfermería.   Draco había ganado un punto con eso, porque sin quererlo, le había recordado a Potter que no tenía por qué acercarse a Ginny, puesto que él andaba con Parvati.    Harry y Parvati se alejaron del lugar y cuando caminaban por el pasillo, Harry volteó a ver a Draco de nuevo, quién lo miraba entretenido y divertido, con una sonrisa sarcástica  en el rostro que le hacía recordar a Harry que Draco había ganado la batalla  

A Harry, la compañía de Parvati se le hacía una carga, más que una satisfacción.  La Patil lo seguía  a todos lados y en ningún momento lo dejaba solo.  Desayunaba, comía y cenaba junto a Harry; lo acompañaba a todas sus clases y siempre se sentaba a un lado de él; en los partidos de Quidditch lanzaba hechizos indicadores a Harry para mostrarle donde estaba la snitch pero en lugar de ayudarlo, lo perjudicaban, porque el buscador del equipo contrario también la veía y muchas veces había estado a punto de perder por su culpa... Para Harry, Parvati Patil era la chica de sus peores pesadillas.

Harry y Parvati se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor porque Harry necesitaba hablar con Ron sobre lo que había pasado con Malfoy en la enfermería.    Cuando entraron, casi todos los presentes miraron a la pareja y Parvati no podía sentirse más feliz, sin embargo, en la cabeza de Harry la imagen de Ginny y Malfoy juntos daba vueltas y vuelta, sin que él se pudiera explicar por qué se sentía tan mal por eso.

- Ron – dijo Harry a su amigo en casi un susurro y se sentó a su lado, mientras que Parvati iba a platicar con Lavender – tenemos que hablar es sobre Ginny...

- ¿Le sucede algo a mi hermana?

- No lo sé muy bien.  Hace rato regresé a la enfermería y la encontré con Malfoy

- ¿CON QUIÉN?

Los alumnos que se encontraban tomando su desayuno en esos momentos miraron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde Ron ya se había puesto de  pie y hasta Harry lo miraba con miedo, porque si hubiese podido, le hubiera salido lumbre por los ojos

- Ron, siéntate – dijo Harry tratando de calmar a su amigo – así no vas a arreglar nada

- ¡Pero estás diciendo que Malfoy está con mi hermana!

- Estaba...

- Como sea, entendiste lo que quise decir

- Si Ron, pero así no vamos a saber por qué Malfoy estaba con Ginny

- Mmmm, tienes razón... hay que pensar como vamos a averiguar que es lo que quiere ese mal nacido de Malfoy con mi hermana

- ¿Todavía están aquí?, vamos a llegar tarde a Herbología

Hermione acababa de entrar al comedor y acercarse a Ron y Harry, quienes por estar conversando no se habían dado cuenta de que Hermione ya estaba ahí.  El trío maravilla salió del Gran Comedor afortunadamente sin Parvati "la pegostes" junto a ellos.   En el camino a los invernaderos, Harry les contó con lujo de detalle lo que había ocurrido en la enfermería, dejando a Ron con un enorme disgusto y a Hermione con la intriga sobre lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga.   Los tres quedaron de acuerdo que al terminar las clases lo primero que harían sería ir a la enfermería a averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, la fiebre de Ginny empeoraba y Madame Pomfrey tuvo que llamar al profesor Dumbledore, porque la chica no tenía buena pinta.

- Creo que es un virus muggle – explicaba Madame Pomfrey – he estado investigando un poco en libros de medicina muggle y parece que la llaman "Pulmonía", no tenemos pociones para combatir una enfermedad muggle y la chica está empeorando, la fiebre subió y no puedo bajársela

- Vaya... no podemos permitir que los demás alumnos tengan contacto con ella – decía Dumbledore mientras limpiaba la frente de la pequeña pelirroja – podría empezar una epidemia y sin la poción correcta, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que  les sucedería  a los chicos ¿quiénes la han venido a visitar?

- La señorita Granger, el joven Weasley, el joven Potter y el joven Malfoy

- ¿Malfoy?, ¿Draco Malfoy?

- Si profesor...

- Extraño....

- Si lo sé, pero me vino a pedir permiso y estuvo con ella sin ningún contratiempo.

- Bueno, hay que revisar a los cuatro estudiantes que estuvieron con la señorita Weasley, creo que son Harry y Hermione no habrá problemas porque provienen de familias muggles y ya tendrán anticuerpos para combatir la enfermedad,.... pero Draco y Ron no, así que ellos hay que tenerlos vigilados.

- De acuerdo profesor

- Yo le mandaré una lechuza  a los padres de Hermione, ellos son dentistas, pero al fin y al cabo doctores muggles, quizá nos puedan ayudar

- Eso espero profesor, porque no se cuanto pueda resistir Ginny en esas condiciones.

Ese fue el día más largo para Draco Malfoy.   No veía el momento en que terminaran las clases para poder ir a ver a Ginny, quería estar a su lado todo el tiempo.  Así que en cuanto terminó la clase de historia de la magia, que era su última clase, le ordenó a Crabbe y Goyle que se llevaran su material a su habitación en la casa de Slytherin, mientras que el salía corriendo con rumbo a la enfermería.

Al llegar se encontró en la puerta a Madame Pomfrey, que lo revisó de pies a cabeza para verificar que no se hubiera contagiado y luego le ordenó que saliera.   Malfoy estaba en la puerta de la enfermería cuando llegó el trío maravilla.  

- ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo Malfoy?

- Ese no es tu asunto Potter – respondió Draco lo más tranquilo que podía, porque realmente estaba muy molesto porque  no lo habían dejado entrar a ver a Ginny

- Pero si es mi asunto Malfoy – respondió Ron dispuesto a golpearlo en cualquier momento - ¡¡ELLA ES MI HERMANA!!

Cuando Madame Pomfrey escuchó el grito de Ron, salió solo para llevarse al trío maravilla a hacerle la misma revisión que a Draco.  Minutos después, estaban de nuevo a fuera y sin permiso de entrar a ver a Ginny.   Madame Pomfrey también estaba afuera y se llevó con ella a Hermione a ver al profesor Dumbledore, parecía que la respuesta de los padres de Hermione sobre la Pulmonía ya había llegado, pero necesitaban su ayuda para entender algunas cosas.  Así, se quedaron fuera de le enfermería Ron, Harry y Draco, con todas las intenciones de matarse si era necesario

- Te advierto Malfoy que no te quiero cerca de mi hermana

- Eso es algo que ella decide pobretón

- ¡No le vuelvas a decir así a Ron!

- Tú no te metas en esto Potter, además, Ginny ya te dijo que no te quería ver, así que no tienes dad que hacer aquí....

- ¿Y tú desde cuando le dices Ginny a mi hermana?

- Ese es nuestro asunto pobretón

- ¡Te lo advertí Malfoy!

Harry se lanzó sobre Draco a los golpes.   Ron también se fue sobre él y Draco se defendía como podía: eran dos contra uno.   Dentro de la enfermería, entre su delirio por la enfermedad, Ginny escuchó los gritos de Su hermano, Harry y Draco y luego los golpes.  Ella sabía que se estaban peleando y que Draco estaba solo.   Como pudo se levantó de la cama, los el cuerpo doliéndole por completo.   Las piernas le temblaban y fue necesario que se agarrara de los objetos para poder sostenerse y llegar hasta la puerta de la enfermería.   Cuando la abrió, no pudo gritar porque estaba un poco afónica, si no, lo hubiera hecho.

Harry tenía a Draco de pié, sujeto de las manos y deteniéndolo para que Ron le pudiera dar golpes en el estómago a su antojo.  Draco no se veía muy bien, de hecho, un poco de sangre ya salía por la boca, pero a Harry y a Ron les ocurría lo mismo.

- ¡Deténganse por favor!

El grito de la pelirroja hizo parar a Ron que desquitaba todo su odio contra Malfoy.  Harry también lo soltó y Draco miró muy agradecido a la pelirroja, luego caminó hasta donde ella estaba, pero a medio camino, la voz de Harry lo hizo detener.

- ¡No te acerques a ella Malfoy!

- Ya te dije que ese no es tu asunto Potter – respondió Draco limpiándose la sangre del labio con la túnica 

- Pero ya te dije que mío si y no voy a permitir que te acerques a mi hermana

- ¡Ese no es tu asunto Ron! – gritó Ginny con las pocas fuerzas que tenía – Draco es mi amigo y yo puedo verlo a la hora que yo quiera

- ¿Ginny estás bien, qué haces de pie?, Madame Pomfrey dijo que tenías que estar en la cama y en reposo – preguntó muy preocupado el joven Slytherin haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de Harry y Ron y pensando solo en la pelirroja

- Escuché los gritos de Ron y escuché tu voz... sabía que te estaban haciendo daño... y no podía permitirlo

- ¡Ginny como puedes defenderlo después de todo lo que Malfoy nos ha hecho! – gritó Harry tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Ginny

- ¡tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a juzgarlo ni a juzgarme Harry! – gritó Ginny – nosotros podemos hacer de nuestra vida lo que nosotros queramos y yo le voy a hablar a Draco hasta que yo lo decida, así que por favor ¡No te metas en nuestros asuntos!

Harry y Ron no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, Ginny defendía a Malfoy, y defendía su amistad con él.   Sin embargo, el esfuerzo que la pequeña Weasley por defender a Draco había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas y empezó a sentir como las piernas se le doblaban y todo la daba vueltas.  Ginny perdió la conciencia y de no haber sido porque Draco estaba a algunos centímetros de ella, la pequeña Weasley hubiera caído al suelo.  Draco tomó a Ginny entre sus brazos y la cargó llevándola dentro de la enfermería de nuevo.  Harry y Ron lo siguieron, preocupados por el estado de la pelirroja, pero Draco les cerró la puerta de la enfermería y le puso uno de los hechizos que utilizaba para que nadie lo molestara.   

      Harry y Ron se quedaron afuera de la enfermería, sin entender la actitud de Ginny y sorprendidos por lo que había hecho en esos momentos.    A Harry lo invadí a también un sentimiento diferente al de Ron, Harry estaba celoso, porque Ginny había preferido a Draco y no a él...   y no solo tenía esa duda, muchas y miles de preguntas habían inundado no solo la cabeza de Harry, también el corazón...


	4. Capítulo 4 La promesa eterna

**La promesa eterna**

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo mirándolo esperando que él le diera respuestas que no le llegaban; Ron estaba sentado en el piso también junto con Harry.   Ron miraba a Draco y no podía creer que alguien como Malfoy estuviera tan preocupado por su hermana, tal vez lo que sentía Draco por Ginny era real y no un capricho como Harry le había dicho momentos antes.   Harry no dejaba de verse las manos, en su cabeza solamente existía una pregunta, ¿cómo había sido posible que la pequeña Ginny Weasley se le escapara de las manos?, ¿cómo fue que se enamoró de ella cuando sabía que ya la había perdido?...

Draco miró por enésima vez la puerta de la enfermería, rogando y suplicando a todos los cielos que alguien saliera para informarles del estado de Ginny, sin embargo, los minutos corrían convirtiéndose en horas y cada una de ellas pesaba más y más sobre los hombros del joven Slytherin.. Draco estaba convencido de que daría lo que fuera por que  Ginny le sonriera de nuevo, por poderla tener entre sus brazos y por poder compartir toda la vida con ella... porque por ella estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su nombre y a todo lo que él había conocido hasta el momento, para convertirse en un hombre nuevo y diferente, digno de su amor y su cariño.   La puerta de la enfermería seguía sin movimiento alguno y la desesperación se apoderaba cada momento más y más de Draco Malfoy, que empezaba a recordar en esos momentos, lo que había acontecido después del desmayo de Ginny....

Una vez que Draco se había llevado a Ginny a la enfermería cuando la chica se desmayó, pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos y aparecieron Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore y Hermione con un paquete lleno de medicinas.   Todos entraron a la enfermería y la visión que tuvieron fue sumamente conmovedora: Draco Malfoy le limpiaba las gruesas gotas de sudor que le corrían por la frente a Ginny Weasley y la miraba con los ojos cristalinos a punto de romper en llanto sin saber que hacer para que la pelirroja recobrara la conciencia.   Draco estaba desesperado.

- Profesor Dumbledore – dijo Draco con la voz entrecortada – yo... no se que puedo hacer.. ella no... bueno, solo se desmayó y la fiebre... no se que puedo hacer...

Draco derramaba lágrimas provenientes de la más sinceras de las preocupaciones.  El trío maravilla se había quedado sin habla, Madame Pomfrey derramaba algunas lágrimas conmovida por el dolor de Draco y Dumbledore sonreía con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada.  Estaba feliz por que al fin el joven Malfoy había podido vencer esa imagen de arrogancia que le habían impuesto desde el seno materno... pero no sabía si Ginny iba a lograrlo, no después del desmayo.   Dumbledore se acercó al joven Slytherin que no podía reprimir el llanto surgido del dolor por pensar que podía perderla en cualquier momento.

- Draco – le dijo Dumbledore mientras lo tomaba del hombro – tenemos una cura muggle para la enfermedad de la señorita Weasley, no sabemos que tan efectiva puede ser porque su enfermedad ya ha avanzado bastante, pero no podemos perder la fe... la fe es el motor de los milagros y si tenemos la suficiente confianza en que los milagros existen, uno de ellos se presentará frente de nosotros... No pierda la esperanza señor Malfoy... ella se pondrá bien si usted confía que así será

- Yo se que ella saldrá bien de todo esto Señor – respondió Draco sin dejar de llorar

- Entonces, permítanos unos momentos para poder ayudarla – sonrió Dumbledore

- Si señor, como usted diga.

Por segunda vez, Draco tuvo que abandonar la enfermería.   Pasó a un lado de Madame Pomfrey quien no dejaba de llorar; a un lado de Harry que lo miraba sumamente confundido, no podía creer que los sentimientos de Draco por Ginny fueran realmente sinceros... era demasiado para un Malfoy aceptar que amaba a alguien; a un lado de Ron que lo miraba sorprendido y halagado... era increíble que un Malfoy estuviera sufriendo tanto por un Weasley, pero como Dumbledore había dicho, los milagros existían si confiamos en ellos.  A un lado de Hermione, quien no se quedó con las ganas de abrazar muy fuerte a Draco asegurándole que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien. 

Draco salió de la enfermería y segundos después, Ron y Harry hacían lo mismo.   El joven Slytherin se sentó en el suelo, recargado en la pared justo frente a la puerta de la enfermería.   Harry y Ron lo imitaron, pero ellos tomaron su lugar junto a la puerta y así se inició la eterna espera de la que seguían siendo presos, sin noticias del progreso de Ginny y sin saber absolutamente nada de ella.   Ron y Harry hablaban sobre lo que Hermione, Madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore hacían dentro de la enfermería, pero Draco, solo tenía una imagen en la cabeza: Ginny.

La noche había cubierto con su negro manto todo Hogwarts... habían sido horas de eterna espera y desesperación, de preguntas sin respuestas, de sentimientos de amor y de confusión... horas de angustia infinita solo de pensar en la pérdida de un ser amado... definitivamente, los tres chicos estaban apunto de perder la paciencia cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.   Madame Pomfrey salió de la habitación llorando, son poder decirles a los chicos, que ya estaban frente a la puerta de pie y expectantes.   Draco imaginó lo peor, ella no podía...

El Slytherin entró en la habitación y vio a Dumbledore al pie de la cama de Ginny, observándola.   La cama de Ginny no odía verse por completo, una sortina blanca la cubría por la mitad.   Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de la enfermería con la mirada agachada, se notaba que la joven había estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo.   Atrás de Draco, entraron Ron y Harry y cuando Hermione vió a Ron, corrió a los brazos del chico y solo lloraba, sin poder articular palabra alguna.   Los tres jóvenes imaginaban lo peor, ella....

- Profesor ... ella... – fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular Draco, las lágrimas le habían formado un nudo en la garganta, un nudo que no lo dejaban hablar.

- Profesor, Hermione, por favor, ¿qué paso? – dijo con voz más segura Ron -  mi hermana está....

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Ginny Profesor? – preguntó Harry

- La señorita Weasley descansa en estos momentos jóvenes.

- Ginny... ella está...

- Draco....

La voz trémula de Ginny hizo que Draco dejara de hablar de golpe.   El joven Slytherin caminó hasta donde estaba Dumbledore y la vió.   Ginny tenía los ojos abiertos, se notaba cansada, sumamente agotada, pero viva. Estaba viva.   Draco sonrió.   Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y corrió a abrazarla.  Ginny sonreía también y se sentía más aliviada ahora que Draco estaba con ella.

- Creo que lo mejor será que los dejemos solos señores, señorita...

- Si profesor – respondieron los tres

Aunque Harry no estaba muy de acuerdo en dejar a Ginny con Malfoy, tuvo que hacer lo que el profesor le pedía.    Una vez afuera, Hermione seguía sin poder contener el llanto.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?, Ginny está bien, está viva... ¿por qué continuas llorando? – preguntó Ron

- Ron... – dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro y viendo directamente a los ojos al dueño de su corazón – Ginny estuvo a punto de morir, ella casi no lo logra... casi la perdemos...

- Pero ya está bien – interrumpió Harry

- Si, pero fue gracias a Draco

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Hermione? . preguntó muy confundido Harry

- Lo que dice la señorita Granger es la verdad señor Potter – dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore que miraba a los tres jóvenes – Ginny reaccionó solo cuando Hermione le dijo al oído "Hazlo por Draco"

- ¿Qué tu hiciste qué Hermione? – preguntó más sorprendido Harry

- Si Harry, ella lo hizo por Draco, ella sobrevivió por que Draco iba a estar con ella.

- ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió eso Hermione? – preguntó Ron sin dejarla de abrazar ni un solo instante

- Bueno, lo supuse... además, también lo intenté con otro nombre primero – y los ojos de Hermione se posaron directamente en el ojiverde dueño del cabello negro más rebelde del que se tenga memoria – pero no funcionó y fue entonces cuando recordé que Draco había estado mucho tiempo con ella cuando se enteró que Ginny estaba enferma, así que solo dije el nombre... y ella regresó... lo siento Harry 

- Es mi culpa Hermione, no tienes que lamentar nada.

- Bueno jóvenes, esto les tiene que dejar una gran lección – dijo Dumbledore – no importa de donde sean, ni como sean, ni mucho menos las apariencias... el amor lo puede todo.

Dumbledore se fue y dejó al trío maravilla fuera de la habitación.  

- Lo mejor será que mañana vengan a verla jóvenes – dijo Madame Pomfrey – ahorita no creo que puedan pasar a verla.   Está muy cansada y el joven Malfoy ya está allá adentro así que les recomiendo que vengan mañana. 

El trío maravilla partió rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.  Ninguno de los tres habló palabra alguna durante el camino.  Hermione y Ron no sabían que decir y Harry estaba en una lucha interna de sentimientos encontrados... ¿Cómo se enamoró de Ginny?, y ¿Cuándo ella había dejado de amarlo?... pero de algo estaba seguro, Malfoy no tendría el camino libre con Ginny, a pesar de que la pelirroja lo había elegido... Harry había decidido luchar por ella y por su amor... por que ahora que había descubierto que la amaba, no la iba a perder sin iniciar una batalla por ella.  

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería las cosas no eran muy alentadoras para Harry.   Desde que el trío maravilla y Dumbledore habían salido de la habitación, Draco no hallaba la forma en dejar de llorar. La emoción lo embriagaba por completo... Ginny estaba bien y viva.   Una vez que Dumbledore cerró la puerta, Draco se acercó hasta la pequeña pelirroja que le sonreía.   Se sentó al borde de la cama y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Ginny – inició Draco – yo.. creí que...  bueno... me da gusto que estés bien

- Y a mi estar contigo de nuevo Draco – le respondió Ginny es voz baja porque aún seguía muy débil – pero por favor, deja de llorar no me gusta verte así

- Está bien – sonrió Draco limpiándose las lágrimas – ya dejo de llorar, pero prométeme que jamás saldrás en las noches de lluvia a dar un paseo

- Te lo prometo Draco... Sabes, hay algo que tengo que decirte

- Dime...

- Durante mi pesadilla cuando nadie podía bajarme la fiebre... bueno, soñé algo.   Me vi caminando a las orillas de un río y llegó un momento en el que tenía que elegir por dos caminos.   En frente de un camino apareciste tú y en el otro....

- Potter

- Si – dijo Ginny un poco apenada – yo no sabía que hacer, ni a quien elegir... pero una voz, una voz muy dulce me dijo algo, pero solo pude escuchar"...Draco" y fue cuando abrí los ojos... tú me hiciste despertar,  es por ti que estoy aquí Draco

EL Slytherin sonrió en señal de agradecimiento por lo que la chica le acababa de confesar.   Draco le acarició con delicadeza el rostro y Ginny cerró los ojos.   A ella le gustaba sentir las caricias de ese chico, la hacían soñar y volar a lugares lejanos, fuera de su cruda realidad.... Draco miraba con ternura a la chica Weasley, sabía el poder de sus manos sobre la piel de otro ser humano, pero le gustaba ver las reacciones que tenían cuando el utilizaba esas manos.   Draco exploró con la punta de los dedos todo el rostro de Ginny deteniéndose justo en los labios.   Ginny abrió los ojos y le sonrió nuevamente... la sonrisa parecía un gesto aprobatorio y fue cuando Draco se acercó poco a poco al rostro de la chica.  Sus labios hicieron contacto y se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso lleno de amor y confianza.   Cuando Draco lo terminó, miró a la chica se acercó despacio a su oreja.   Ginny sentía la respiración de Draco y eso la hizo estremecer... pero ninguna experiencia corporal que hubiera sentido antes se comparaba con la que sintió cuando el joven Slytherin susurró a su oído "Te amo Gin".    Draco regresó a su posición original y le robó otro pequeño beso en los labios a Ginny que seguía escuchando las palabras en su cabeza.

- Draco... yo...

- No me digas nada, no es necesario que respondas ahora.  Déjame hablar.   Se que has sufrido mucho por culpa de alguien que no te ama tanto como lo hago yo y sé que a pesar de todo, tienes miedo de volver a enamorarte... pero si me lo permites, si me dejas estar cerca de ti... si me dejas  a tu lado... yo te enseñaré que el amor es el sentimiento más noble, puro y tierno que puede tener el ser humano, que nos hace sacar lo mejor de nosotros y que nos hace vivir.... quiero hacerte vivir esa experiencia Ginny... Déjame amarte....

- Draco... yo también te amo.

Las palabras de la chica hicieron que la vida de Draco se iluminara de pronto.   Ya no importaba que su familia lo desterraría de su casa y que se iba a encontrar con un sin fin de enemigos... no importaba que los demás Slytherin lo tacharan de traidor y que lo señalaran por los pasillos, no importaba que tuviera que enfrentarse a la furia de la familia Weasley en cuanto se enteraran de lo que había entre ellos... lo único que importaba eran las palabras que la chica que amaba la había dicho en ese momento... en ese justo y mágico momento...

- ¿Es verdad lo queme estas diciendo Gin? – preguntó aún incrédulo Draco Malfoy

- Si, es verdad – sonrió segura de sus palabras la menor de los Weasley

- Entonces, aquí y ahora, tenemos que hacer una promesa.   Prométeme Gin, que pase lo que pase en el mundo mágico y en el universo en si, vamos a luchar contra todas las dificultades que se nos presenten por amarnos de esta forma

- Te juro Draco, que siempre voy a estar contigo... Siempre

Draco besó de nuevo a Ginny y la abrazó.  Sin imaginar si quiera, que en la sala común  de Gryffindor, un chico frente a la chimenea también se hacía una promesa a si mismo.

- Juro que Malfoy no se quedará con Ginny, el no la merece y aunque tal vez yo sea el menos indicado para decirlo, Gin es digna de un hombre de calidad, no alguien como nosotros... aún así, Draco no se quedará con ella, o me dejó de llamar Harry Potter


	5. Capítulo 5 Hogsmeade

Hola a todos!!!! 

Se que había dejado casi sin terminar esta historia, pero por fin encontré la inspiración que necesitaba y la pude terminar, un final medio extraño, como toda la historia.   Espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindaron... Ah!! Y me permito informarles que ya tengo en progreso son historias más... Un Hermione/Ron y un Ginny/Harry... espérenlas....

Capítulo 5.  Hogsmeade

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Ginny había salido de la enfermería.   El trío maravilla siempre estaba a su lado tratando de cuidarla y de protegerla lo más que pudieran, en especial Harry.   El chico había terminado ya su relación con Parvati para poder atender mejor a la menor de los Weasley, asunto que le había traído a Ginny una nueva enemiga más: Parvati.

Parvati miraba con ojos de odio a Ginny cada vez que podía, siempre la molestaba y hacía lo posible por hacerla quedar en ridículo frente a Harry, cosa que el chico no permitía y defendía a Ginny frente todo y contra todos.

La pelirroja le estaba muy agradecida a Harry por eso, porque después de tantos años le brindaba un poco de atención... pero Ginny no sabía como decirle a Harry que estaba enamorada de Draco.

Desde que había salido de la enfermería, Ginny y Draco se veían todas las noches en la sala de estudio de Slytherin.   La pequeña pelirroja salía de su habitación una vez que sus compañeras estaban dormidas y con mucho cuidado bajaba a la sala común en donde movía el libro verde del librero que se encontraba a un lado de la chimenea y el pasadizo hacía Slytherin se abría por completo.   Ginny recorría el largo pasillo alumbrándose con su varita y llegaba hasta donde se encontraba la entrada a la sala de Slytherin.

Una noche de diciembre, cuando las vacaciones estaban ya en puerta, Ginny repitió la rutina de todas las noches y llegó hasta donde Draco la esperaba ansioso. Después de un tierno beso como saludo, Draco la condujo hasta uno de los sillones dejando la entrada del pasillo al descubierto.

- Sabes algo Gin – inició la conversación Draco – he estado pensando mucho en el futuro, en nuestro futuro...

- ¿Nuestro futuro?

- Si Gin..., me gustaría mucho que... bueno... tu y yo...

- Si...

- Pues que... ¡rayos que difícil es decirlo!

- ¿Decirme que Draco?

- Mira,  tu y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y a cada momento que estoy junto a ti, solo me percato a cada segundo que eres la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida, con la que quiero que mis hijos crezcan, con la que quiero despertar todas las mañanas...

- Draco yo...

- Déjame terminar.   Es por eso que he estado pensando en el futuro, en nuestro futuro...   Gin... cuando yo termine Hogwarts, conseguiré trabajo en el ministerio y podremos casarnos...

- ¿Qué?

- Que ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

- Si!!! – respondió la pelirroja inmensamente feliz – si!!!, nada en este mundo me haría más feliz Draco, quiero pasar toda la vida contigo... no soportaría ni un solo momento más sin ti...

- Pero esto no te libra de la escuela señorita – sonrió pícaramente Draco – tendrás que regresar para tu siguiente curso, el séptimo, porque no quiero que dejes la escuela

- No te preocupes, Draco, no lo haré... pero... ¿Y tú familia?, ¿qué harás con tu papá y con su idea de volverte mortífago?

- Nada.   No puedo hacer nada... pero ¿qué me dices de la tuya?, no creo que a Arthur Weasley le encante la idea de que su pequeña niña se case tan joven y con un Malfoy

- Mi Familia lo entenderá Draco,  si realmente me quieren tendrán que entender que es mi decisión y mi vida...

- Pero y si no lo hacen...

- Pues ni modo, tendrán que vivir con la idea de que no verán crecer a nuestro hijos...

- Bueno, mira, que te parece si mañana que es la salida a Hogsmeade, estamos un rato juntos... nunca hemos podido estar juntos... 

- Si ya lo se, desde que me enfermé esta ha sido la única forma de vernos sin que mi hermano, Hermione o Harry anden cerca... lo de Hogsmeade me parece una buena idea. ¿dónde y a qué hora nos vemos?

- Honeydukes a eso de las 4 de la tarde...

- Perfecto.

Ginny sonrió al hombre que amaba y Draco no pudo más que sentirse en el cielo.

Ginny y Draco hablaron toda la noche sobre la salida a Hogsmeade.   Sabían perfectamente que tanto Harry como Ron permitirían que la Weasley menor estuviera todo el día con un Malfoy, sin embargo, Draco haría lo posible por estar un momento a solas con Ginny y Ginny se libraría solo por un momento de sus custodios, el lugar perfecto: Honeydukes.

Esa misma noche, en su habitación, Harry planeaba la forma de hacer que Ginny se enamorara de él de nuevo, porque a pesar de que estaba todo el tiempo con ella, de que la pelirroja decía ser su amiga y supuestamente le confiaba todo al niño que vivió, Harry se había dado cuenta, muy a su pesar, que Ginny amaba a Draco.   Estaba al tanto de las visitas nocturnas de la menor de los Weasley y sin que ella lo supiera, la acompañaba a hasta la sala de estudio de Slytherin, esperaba a que terminara su encuentro con Draco y luego la seguía hasta que Ginny regresaba a su habitación.   La chica no suponía nada de esto, y a pesar de que en ocasiones la embargaba el sentimiento de que alguien la seguía, jamás había visto a nadie y Harry le agradecía a su padre por la capa invisible.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, mientras Ron, Hermione y Ginny platicaban plácidamente, Harry estaba más callado que de costumbre.   Presentía que Draco y Ginny tenían un plan y se lamentaba miles de veces por no haber seguido a la pelirroja la noche anterior, de esa forma, sabría que era lo que tenían planeado.   Sin embargo, gracias al tiempo que habían pasado juntos y a las conversaciones nocturnas que escuchaba de Draco y Ginny, conocía muy bien a la pelirroja por lo que se daría cuenta inmediatamente cuando  Ginny intentara deshacerse de ellos par verse con Draco.   Y para cuando eso sucediera, él ya habría puesto en marcha su plan para reconquistar a la pelirroja.

Todos los alumnos salieron con dirección a Hogsmeade.  Draco se adelantó con sus guardaespaldas para prepararlo todo, mientras que el trío maravilla no le daba ni un centímetro a Ginny, en especial, Harry.   El chico colmaba de atenciones a Ginny, mismas que halagaban por completo a la chica, sin embargo, Harry estaba conciente de que el tiempo no estaba de su lado y el momento en el que Draco y Ginny se encontrarían cada vez estaba más y más cerca.   Para fortuna de Harry, Hermione y Ron necesitaban algo de tiempo a solas y por lo tanto, el momento indicado para que Potter se jugara su última carta estaba cercano también

Una vez que Hermione y Ron se despidieron por un momento de sus amigos y se alejaron para charlar, Ginny esperaba que diera la hora a la que había acordado de verse con Draco para desaparecérsele a Harry y pasar una hermosa tarde con el hombre que amaba.   Sin embargo, Harry no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

- Creo que Hermione y Ron tenían algo de prisa ¿No Harry?- sonrió amablemente la pelirroja que no pudo evitar sentir electricidad recorrerle la piel cuando el ojiverde le devolvió la sonrisa, más cálida aún

- Parece que si, creo que Ron tenía algo importante que decirle a Hermione, y creo que tú y yo sabemos exactamente que es...

- Creo que si, solo espero que las cosas le salgan bien a mi hermano...

- Eso espero yo también, se merecen estar juntos, ambos se quieren demasiado...

- ¿Y tú no quieres a nadie Harry?... me refiero a que de un tiempo para acá, lo único que haces es estar con nosotros... ¿qué paso con tus novias?

- No tengo novia Ginny – y en el comentario de Harry se notó visiblemente que lo que Ginny le había dicho le había dolido bastante.

- Ah!! Vaya – sonrió un poco la pelirroja – no creí que ese comentario fuera a lastimarte..

- Es que tu sabes Gin... las cosas han cambiado mucho en mi vida

- ¿A que te refieres Harry?

- Hasta hace algunas semanas, las cosas eran muy diferentes en mi vida. felizmente podía decir que lo tenía casi todo: amigos, dinero, fama... pero me faltaba lo más importante el amor.   No tenía amor... y todas las chicas que habían estado conmigo solo querían estar a mi lado para darles fama...

- Pues yo se que Parvati realmente te quiere

- No te dejes llevar por las apariencias Ginny, Parvati jamás me ha a amado.   Sin embargo, me di cuenta demasiado tarde que la mujer de la que realmente he estado enamorado siempre ha estado a mi lado... y yo fui demasiado ciego para notarla...

- ¿A qué te refieres Harry?

- Me refiero a ti Gin – y Harry sonrió al ver que a la chica se le subían los colores al rostro – hablo de lo ciego que he estado todos estos años para no darme cuenta de que eres la mujer a la que siempre he amado y a la que tengo la certeza de que siempre voy a  amar... porque muy a mi pesar se que con el paso del tiempo, este amor que he tenido escondido se hará mas fuerte y verdadero, hasta tornarse en eterno... Siempre te voy a amar Ginny, hasta que el universo se termine, hasta que el tiempo deje de correr y hasta que mi corazón de el último latido de vida... y aún así, se que más allá de la muerte y de mi memoria, mi corazón siempre será tuyo.

Harry estaba derramando algunas lágrimas.   Le había dicho todo lo que sentía a Ginny y aún así sabía perfectamente que eso no sería suficiente para lograr que la chica se quedara con él.  Tenía el presentimiento de que Draco Malfoy había hecho algo que hacía inmensamente feliz a la menor de los Weasley, algo contra lo que el no podía competir... sabía por la mirada de Ginny que esta batalla Malfoy la había ganado y para desgracia de Harry, se llevaba con él  a Ginny... la mujer de la que ambos se habían enamorado.

- No tienes que responderme nada Gin – continuo Harry sacando valor desde el fondo de su alma y de lo profundo de su amor por ella – se perfectamente que tú amas a Draco... se que él es el hombre por el que has estado esperando y se que esta confesión llega demasiado tarde para ti... así que no te preocupes por  mi, yo estaré bien, es solo que tenía que decirte lo que siento por ti... porque este amor me estaba consumiendo por dentro, me estaba trastornando... espero que me entiendas...

- Te entiendo perfectamente Harry... se perfectamente lo que se siente amar a alguien y no ser correspondido por ese mismo amor; Yo sufrí ese padecer contigo hasta hace algún tiempo, pero efectivamente, Draco llegó a rescatarme de esa oscuridad en la que me había sumergido por amarte como te amaba... Es una lástima que ahora que te has dado cuenta de que me amas, yo no pueda hacer nada más que brindarte mi cariño... como a uno de mis hermanos... porque... bueno, yo...

- Se que lo amas... no quiero oírlo de tus labios, me lastimaría más de lo que imaginas

- ¿Y tú como sabes que...

- Se muchas cosas, demasiadas para mi desgracia... por ejemplo, se que ahora tienes planeado verte con él... no se para qué, pero quieres verte con él...

- Si Harry, y si no te importa, creo que me voy con Draco...

- Entiendo, no te preocupes, al menos, me quité ya de seguir sufriendo sin poder decirte todo lo que siento por ti.  Ve Gin y yo haré lo posible de ahora en adelante por ayudarte con los Weasley... tu familia tiene que entender que tú amas a Draco...

- ¿De verdad me ayudarás Harry? – preguntó la pelirroja ansiosa por una respuesta...

- Haría lo que sea Ginny, con tal de que tú estuvieras feliz... puedo ser capas de dar la vida por ti...

- Harry, por favor, no nos hagamos más daño... ya no me sigas diciendo todas estas cosas que yo...

- De acuerdo Ginny, ya no te diré una sola palabra más... pero antes de que guarde todo este amor por completo, me permito recordarte que eres la mujer que amo y que siempre amaré.

- Gracias Harry – sonrió con un poco de tristeza la menor de los Weasley – yo.. bueno, recuerda que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

- Lo se... ahora ve con Draco que te ha de estar esperando.

Ginny le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Harry en señal de agradecimiento y se alejó del lugar.   Harry estaba con el corazón destrozado y tenía ganas de morir, su última carta no había dado resultado.  Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar contrario de donde había partido Ginny.  No quería saber nada de Ginny y Draco juntos.   Así que Harry Potter, el joven que había sido capas de vencer a Voldemort un par de veces, no había podido ganarse de nuevo el corazón de la mujer que amaba profundamente, 

Ginny se sentía terrible por haber dejado así a Harry, pero también sabía que Draco la esperaba y que si se quedaba un segundo más con Harry, terminaría quedándose con él y renunciando al amor que sentía por Draco... Eso no podía permitírselo.. no ahora que había encontrado el verdadero amor.

Harry se sentó en una de las mesas del rincón de "Las Tres Escobas"... no quería hablar con nadie ni que nadie l e hablara... no soportaba un segundo más de vida... se sentía morir... y de pronto, el dolor de cabeza que sentía por lo sucedido con Ginny, había pasado de ser solo un simple dolor a una señal de que Voldemort estaba cerca.   La cabeza empezó a punzarle a Harry y sentí que en cualquier momento le iba a estallar.   Como pudo, miró hacia la ventana que tenía cerca y los vio.   Cientos de mortífagos cerca, atacando a la gente y a los estudiantes que se encontraban afuera.   Harry no podía permitir que eso ocurriera y a pesar de su dolor de cabeza, salió a proteger a los estudiantes más chicos.   Apenas salía cuando escuchó algo que le heló la sangre por completo...

- No toquen a Malfoy... mi hijo es mío y ha de pagar por lo que está haciendo... y por lo que piensa hacer...

Harry sabía que Draco estaba en peligro y con el joven Slytherin estaba Ginny... No podía permitir que algo le pasara a la pelirroja, lo había prometido...

Con todo y dolor de cabeza, Harry salió corriendo hacia el lugar en donde había visto a Ginny por última vez y cuando llego, la escena que se encontró le hizo olvidarse del dolor que tenía...

Draco estaba en duelo, con su padre... a Ginny la sujetaban dos mortífagos más... estaban dispuestos a matarlos en cualquier momento, aunque antes pretendían divertirse un rato.   Harry no lo pensó dos veces y atacó a los mortífagos que sujetaban a Ginny.

Draco y Lucius no miraron lo que Potter hacía, sin embargo, Draco le gritó algo a Harry, una petición que hizo que Harry hiciera lo posible por vencer a ambos mortífagos...

- No la dejes sola, protégela Harry...

Harry sabía que se refería a Ginny... a su Ginny... Harry atacó a los dos mortífagos con maldiciones Cruciatus mientras que le pedía a Ginny que escapara.   La menor de los Weasley se negó rotundamente a irse del lugar, pero si se ocultó de los enfrentamientos.

Harry era un mago muy poderoso, demasiado para su edad... Draco no se quedaba a atrás, sin embargo, el joven Malfoy suficiente reto tenía con estarse enfrentando a su padre, mientras que Harry, rendía cuentas con los dos mortífagos que maltrataron a Ginny.   En un arranque de furia, Draco y su padre hicieron lo innombrable.  Ambos se lanzaron un cruciatus que dio en el blanco, mientras que Harry, que ya no era dueño de si y que atacaba furiosamente a ambos mortífagos, les lanzaba uN Avada Kedavra a cada uno.   Los dos mortífagos cayeron muertos en el suelo, inertes.   Ginny estaba sorprendida por lo que Harry había hecho y más aún por la mirada llena de odio que el joven Potter tenía reflejada en el rostro.

Potter giró hasta donde estaba Lucius y le apuntó con la varita.  Estaba a punto de repetir lo hecho con los otros dos mortífagos, cuando un rayo de luz salió de algún lugar matando, con la misma maldición de Avada Kedavra, a Lucius Malfoy.   Harry y Ginny dirigieron la mirada hacia el lugar de donde habían provenido el rayo y la voz... y ahí estaba, tranquilo y sin inmutarse, el mismísimo Lord Voldemort se había deshecho de su mortífago favorito.

- Se lo tenía merecido por débil – sonrió Voldemort y Ginny sintió escalofríos recorrerle por el cuerpo – no quería matar a su hijo después de todo... para fortuna llegue yo, ahora a terminar el trabajo que el estúpido de Lucius no pudo hacer... pero primero, a terminar lo que yo dejé pendiente hace 17 años...

Voldemort miró hacia donde estaba Harry, que soportaba el dolor de la cicatriz que se había intensificado por la llegada del Señor Oscuro, sin embargo, Harry ya no percibía el dolor... quería matar a Voldemort, y estaría dispuesto a dar su vida antes de que tocara a Ginny ... o a Draco

Harry miró con ese odio infinito a Voldemort, que parecía complacido por ver a Potter de nuevo, estaba seguro de que ahora si cobraría venganza por todo lo que el chico le había hecho.   El odio que se tenían ambos magos era mutuo y peligroso.   Ginny no sabía que hacer.

Voldemort fue el primero en atacar con la Imperius, que Harry supo contrarrestar fácilmente, luego, Potter atacó con un Cruciatus que no le hizo mucho efecto a Voldemort.   El turno era del señor oscuro, que utilizó la Cruciatus también y que dio efecto.

- Duele, ¿verdad Potter? – sonrió Voldemort burlándose de él – pero ese dolor no se compara con el que estás a punto de sentir, cuando mate a la pelirroja que tanto estás protegiendo...

El cuerpo de Ginny se paralizó por completo, no podía moverse.   Voldemort caminaba hacia donde ella se encontraba y la chica no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.   Lo vió de frente y el terror inundó su mente... sabía que iba a morir...

Pero la voz de Potter hizo que ambos miraran hacia el lugar en donde se suponía que el chico estaba tirado.   Harry James Potter estaba de pie.   Con la varita apuntando a Voldemort, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado la batalla y solo susurró Avada Kedavra.   Voldemort reaccionó a tiempo para lanzarle una Cruciatus de nuevo, pero no para esquivar el rayo.   El chorro de luz verde le dio en el pecho, justo en medio.   Voldemort cayó al suelo, muerto por fin.   Harry estaba en el piso también, sufriendo los efectos de la Maldición Cruciatus y Draco se recuperaba de la que le había lanzado su padre.   Ginny salí de su escondite y corrió hasta donde estaba Harry en el suelo.   Lo miró tiernamente y le sonrió...

- Harry... – dijo la chica en un susurro

- Gin... Te ... amo.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron y Ginny empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras que Draco trataba de hacer algo para calmarla...

***********************************************

Muchos años después del ataque a Hogsmeade en donde todos se habían enterado que por fin, Voldemort estaba muerto y que Harry Potter era el que lo había vencido, una mujer y un niño se dirigían a la casa del famoso auror Sirius Black.  El pequeño tendría dos años y la chica unos 23.   Al llegar a la puerta, Dieron un leve toque al que Sirius acudió inmediatamente...

- Hola Ginny, Hola pequeño… pasen, los está esperando.

Ginny saludo con la mirada a Sirius, mientras que el pequeño se dejaba cargar por su tío Black.   Ginny subió las escaleras seguidas por el pequeño y Sirius y se dirigió a un cuarto al final del pasillo.   Sirius dejó al pequeño junto a Ginny y entraron los dos a la habitación, como lo hacían cada semana.

Era una gran habitación bien iluminada, con un enorme espejo y una enorme cama, en donde reposaba un hombre, de unos 24 años de edad y con el pelo negro azabache, todo revuelto...

- Hola Harry – sonrió Ginny – mira, el pequeño Harry ha venido a visitarte el día de hoy también.  Harry, saluda a tu tío

- Hola tío Harry.   

El pequeño niño rubio de ojos grises le dio un beso en la frente al Harry adulto, que lo miró y sonrió.

- Espero que hoy te encuentres mejor y que ya no te sigan atormentado esas pesadillas... 

- Si Ginny, estoy bien, gracias...

- Me da gusto...

Los dos jóvenes platicaban plácidamente mientras que el pequeño Harry se divertía con los juguetes que su tío Harry tenía en la habitación, juguetes que eran solo de él...

Después de unas dos horas, Ginny se despidió de Harry, prometiendo regresar con el pequeño  Harry y con Draco para la semana siguiente.   

Ginny salió de la habitación a punto de romper en llanto, como siempre le sucedía cuando lo iba a visitar. 

Sirius, que ya sabía cuales eran las reacciones de la joven Malfoy, fue hasta ella para ofrecerle un pañuelo.

- Tranquila Gin, por favor 

- Es que me duele tanto verlo así, ¿los doctores no han dicho nada?

- No, dicen que esa doble cruciatus que recibió probablemente lo hubieran matado, tenemos suerte de que esté con nosotros

- Si, pero no me gusta verlo así, postrado en una cama... un chico con tan brillante futuro...

- Lo se Gin, pero ahora podemos vivir tranquilos, ahora que Voldemort se fue, gracias a el sacrificio de Harry, el pequeño Harry puede crecer sin ninguna preocupación...

- Solo espero que algún día puedan encontrar algo que lo cure

- No te preocupes, que Ron, Hermione y Neville ya trabajan en eso

- Me retiro Sirius.  Tango que llevar a este latoso con su padre.

- De acuerdo.  Me saludas a Draco por favor y dile que espero verlo la próxima semana aquí.

- Muy bien, y tenlo por seguro que así será, me lo robo del ministerio por un par de horas, Harry me dijo que quería hablar con él... Nos vemos Sirius

- Hasta pronto Ginny

Ginny y Harry Malfoy salieron de la casa de Sirius y se fueron con dirección al ministerio de magia, a ver a su esposo que ahora era el mejor auror de todo el reino mágico, a Draco Malfoy, "El Dragón" como le decían sus enemigos

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo... de verdad que son geniales!!!!   ^.^


End file.
